Feliz cumpleaños mi vida, achus
by Jeanette Cullen Black
Summary: Renesmee está en cama con 40º de fiebre.Es el cumpleaños de Jacob y le toca guardia todo el día.A pesar de la fiebre ella se levantada de la cama y se arregla para ir a verle,pero una familia protectora no le dejará cruzar la puerta.Los celos de Edward.
1. Capítulo uno

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Hola, espero que estén todos muy bien. Pues aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia, dije que volvía con ganas y lo estoy demostrando y como no, con mi pareja favorita Renesmee/ Jacob. Esta será una historia corta, no tendrá muchos capítulos, o eso tengo pensado, a no ser ustedes me pidáis más.**

**Summary: Renesmee está en cama con 40º de fiebre. Es el cumpleaños de Jacob y le toca guardia todo el día. A pesar de la fiebre ella se levantada de la cama y se arregla para ir a verle, pero una familia protectora no le dejará cruzar la puerta. Edward se pone celoso.**

**Título: Feliz cumpleaños mi vida, achuuuus.**

**Capítulo uno.**

**Renesmee POV.**

-Alice, sólo voy a ir al cine con Jake, no a una boda, ¿Vale? No es necesario que me ponga un traje ni unos escandalosos tacones – murmuré con desagrado al echar una ojeada a mi cama y ver el despampanante conjunto que Alice había sacado para mí.

-Ren, por favor…

-Que no Alice, que no, que no voy a ponérmelo y punto – contesté muy seria.

-Que cabezota que es, como se nota que es hija de Bella – murmuró Alice por lo bajito mientras rebuscaba y rebuscaba en mi armario algún conjunto de ropa que estuviera acorde con lo que deseaba en esos momentos.

Sacó unas medias negras de la mesilla de noche, un sencillo traje de flores – me miró para ver si objetaba algo sobre el vestido. Asentí. Iba a dejar que lo conjuntara todo y luego le diría se estaba de acuerdo o no – cogió unas botas altas de color marrón, un maxibolso de flecos del mismo color que las botas, una bufanda a juego y una chaquetilla vaquera con las mangas remangadas. La verdad era que el conjunto no me desagrada y era bastante sencillo, además, no incluía tacones.

-Alice, te quiero – murmuré.

Mi tía sonrió satisfecha y abrió los brazos en una invitación a un abrazo. La estrujé lo más fuerte que pude y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Anda, venga, vístete que ya llegas tarde.

Al final acabé vistiéndome apresuradamente porque Jacob había llegado más puntual de lo normal. Jake… mi Jake. Sonreí tan sólo con el recuerdo de su nombre. Estaba claro, estaba jodidamente enamorada de él… Renesmee cuida esos pensamientos, recuerda que para tu padre son como hermanos. Y el hecho era que para mi padre y para toda la familia éramos como hermanos, ninguno de los ocho miembros de la familia Cullen sabía que Jacob y yo habíamos empezado una relación que no se reñía sólo a algo de familia, además, también sabía lo de la imprimación, Jacob me lo había confesado un día que fui a visitarle a la Push y me lo contó todo porque ya no podía más. Debo decir que al principio no me resultó fácil, incluso estuvimos una semana sin vernos, pero estaba claro, yo estaba hecha para él y él estaba hecho para mí. Pero como aún tenía diez años humanos y aparentaba una chica de diecisiete, decidimos que lo mejor era esperar, tampoco llevábamos tanto saliendo, sólo un año… joder… y un poco más quizás… vale, estaba claro que teníamos que decírselo a mi familia ya, pero era un tema algo… uhm… es que como que prefería tener a Jacob vivo para poder disfrutar de él.

Me eché unas gotitas de perfume. Cogí la cartera, revisé que tuviera bastante dinero – mejor que sobre qué, que falte – la metí dentro de mi bolso con mi blackberry y salí dispara por la puerta.

-¡No llegues tarde! – escuché que gritó mi padre antes de que lograra cerrar la puerta. Mierda, él sabía que me había enterado.

De hecho, tenía bastante libertad para ser una semivampira que ha nacido por un milagro de vete a saber tú que en una familia en la que todos son vampiros y además ser hija única, pero en cuanto a Jacob se refiere estoy bastante controlada. Sé que ellos saben lo de la imprimación pero no quieren decírmelo, no sé a qué esperan, y me enfada el motivo de que me oculten cosas, pero prometí a Jacob que no iba a decir nada, y cumplo mis promesas.

Sonreí a medida que me iba acercando más al Volkswagen de Jake. Vi como me devolvía la sonrisa y me dieron ganas de abalanzarme sobre él en ese preciso momento y comérmelo a besos y a acaricias, pero eso debía esperar, por nuestro propio bien.

Abrí la puerta del coche y entré.

-Hola – saludé con una de mis inmensas sonrisas.

Te amo –articuló con los labios para que mi familia dentro de la casa no pudiera oírlo.

Y yo – le respondí de la misma forma.

Acercó su cara a la mía y depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla que me hizo temblar. Arrancó el coche y salimos de la vista de mi familia que seguro estaría mirando por la ventana.

El camino hacía Seattle fue agradable. Jacob no paró de agarrarme la mano en todo el trayecto y yo me lo pasé distraída hablándole de todo lo que había pasado esta semana en el instituto, llevábamos una semana sin vernos porque tenía mucho trabajo en el taller.

Llegamos a la ciudad y como no había aparcamiento tuvimos que ir al parking del centro comercial y dejar el coché aparcado allí. Me bajé del coche e inmediatamente sentí unos brazos que me abrazaron fuerte por detrás. Sonreí y dejé que mi cabeza se recostará en su pecho.

-Te eché tanto de menos esta semana… - murmuré con voz ronca.

-Como yo a ti Ness.

-En serio, te necesitaba a casa momento Jake, esta semana a sido un completo estrés en el instituto.

-Igual en el taller, tenía unas ganas de meterle un buen castañazo a Paul…

-Es tu hermano…

-Y también el capullo que se acuesta con mi hermana – contestó en plan socarrón.

-Si seguimos esa regla de tres lo mismo podría decir mi padre de ti – sonreí.

-Boba – escuché sus risa nerviosa y como me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él – no me importa que diga tu padre, te amo y no cambiará nunca.

-Sólo te falto el 'imprimación mía' – reí.

-Patética – murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó y fundó sus labios encima de los míos. Si había algo de lo que no me quería desprender nunca era de Jake y sus labios, te hacía estar en un paraíso del que cuando entras, nunca querrás salir.

-Den… tro… e… inco… minutos… empieza… a… peicua… - murmuré como pude ya que los labios de Jake no me dejaban pronunciar bien. Sonrió contra mis labios pero siguió sin separarse.

Mordí su labio inferior haciendo que se separara de mí.

-¡Auuuu! – chilló.

-Que si Jake, que sé que eres un perro – susurré bajito. Se suponía que era un chiste interno mío, Jake no debería de enterarse pero por lo visto, mis deseos no fueron cumplidos, pues Jake caminaba pisando fuerte.

Suspiré y corrí tras de él.

-Oye amor, que era de broma – le espeté cogiéndolo del brazo.

-No me ha hecho nada de gracia Ness.

-Pero venga ya Jake, si Rose te lo dice cada vez que te ve – contesté enarcando las cejas.

-¿Y no crees que ya tengo bastante con que me lo diga ella? – preguntó encarándome.

Bajé la cabeza, sabía que tenía tazón.

-Lo siento mucho, no pensé que te fuera a herir, soy una tonta lo sé…

Suspiró y cogió mi cara entre sus manos.

-Ness, que no, que no importa, ¿Vale? Estoy un poco estúpido esta semana, el trabajo me altera – contestó y volvió a rozar sus labios con los míos.

Pasado el mal trago nos dirigimos a la taquilla y sacamos las entradas. La película había empezado hacía diez minutos, pero como tampoco era tanto las compramos igual y entramos después de haber comprado una de palomitas gigante para Jake y una de coca-cola pequeña para mí.

Para ser sinceros, aunque le dije a Jake que me había encantado la película, la verdad es que la califico en mi mente como una de las peores películas que he visto en mi vida, pero como a Jake le gustó no puedo decir nada, y no sé si le gustó porque salía Megan Fox enseñándolo todo o porque de verdad le gustó la película, espero que no fuera por lo primero porque si no, iba a enterarse.

Salimos del cine, hacía bastante frío y yo tenía una chaquetilla vaquera que apenas me tapaba del frío. Maldita Alice…

-Ness, hace frío, ¿Y si vamos a cenar algo? – preguntó Jake acercándome a él.

-Me parece perfecto, me estoy congelando.

Me sonrió y nos dirigimos al coche, pero para sorpresa nuestra el coche no estaba.

-¡Jake! ¿El coche? – pregunté alarmada.

-Mierda Ness, no me había fijado que lo había aparcado en un sitio prohibido, se lo han levado…

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Jake?

Después de pensarlo unos minutos habló.

-Espérame en el cine voy a recoger el coche y a pagar la multa.

Se acercó a mí, me dio un fuerte beso y corrió desapareciendo en la noche.

Suspiré y me encaminé de nuevo al cine, no me quedaba otro remedio que esperarle como me había dicho.

Empezó a llover y el cine no tenía toldo en el que poder refugiarme, así que me acabé empapando. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Jake se había ido a buscar el coche y el frío me estaba calando los huesos además de estar completamente empapada por la jodida lluvia que había en todo este jodido estado todos los días del año.

Pasados veinte minutos, después de no haber parado de tiritar y de moverme para poder entrar en calor, el coche rojo de Jacob se paró enfrente de mí.

Abrí la puerta y entré.

-Ness, estás empapada – murmuró con cara de preocupación.

Le hubiese respondido algo sarcástico seguro si hubiese dejado de tiritar.

-¿te encuentras bien, amor? – me preguntó quitándose su sudadera, quitándome mi chaqueta vaquera empapada y poniéndome la suya – pondré la calefacción.

-Achuuuuuuuuuus – estornudé violentamente.

-Oh, oh – se giró hacia mí para verme preocupado – creo que voy a tener serios problemas con Edward Cullen.

**N/A: Siento que en este capítulo no haya nada interesante, pero es que es el primer capítulo de introducción, ahora empieza lo bueno. Espero sus reviews para saber su opinión. Saludos.**


	2. Capítulo dos

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que algunos me los invente.**

**N/A: Bueno, estoy intentando actualizar lo más pronto posible, y no lo hago todos los días porque tengo mucho que estudiar y dos historias que actualizar, pero bueno, al menos lo hago un día sí otro no (porque tengo que organizarme con los dos fic) y me alegro de haberme vuelto a integrar en fanfiction, de verdad esto es una de las cosas que más me gusta.**

**Capítulo dos.**

**Renesmee POV.**

No paraba de tiritar y se me estaba metiendo un frío en el cuerpo que sabía que me iba a costar un resfriado. Sí, podría pilar un resfriado, era media humana. Jacob no para de disculparse porque según él, era su culpa. En serio, no sé que tenía este chico con echarse la culpa en todo, pero conseguía exasperarme.

Llegamos a casa un poco más tarde de lo que normalmente hubiésemos llegado y es que Jacob se paraba cada poco para comprobar que estaba bien. Sabía que me amaba, que me amaba más que a su vida pero sus preocupaciones enfermizas repito, me exasperaban.

Me bajé del coche apretando fuerte la sudadera a mi alrededor, hacía demasiado frío, tanto que incluso el moquillo se me caía. Sorbí por la nariz y cogí mi bolso. Estaba dispuesta para echar andar hacia casa pero vi que Jacob no se movía del interior del coche, al parecer no tenía intensiones de salir.

Volví a entrar en el pequeño coche de Jake.

-¿No piensas entrar como siempre? - pregunté encarándole.

-¿Quieres que entre?  
>-¿Porqué no debería, Jacob?<p>

-No me digas Jacob...

-¡Pues entonces deja de decir estupideces, Jake!

-Ness...

-No, Jake, me da rabia que siempre te eches la culpa de todo, ¿Sabes? - grité exasperada.

Jacob suspiró.

-Tranquila amor, está bien, lo siento - susurró mientras se acercaba a mis labios para besarlos.

-Entonces entra conmigo - susurré una vez dejamos de besarnos.

-Está bien - sonrió y salió del coche, yo le seguí.

Me abrazó entre su caluroso cuerpo para hacer que se me quitara un poco el frío, sonreí, me encantaba que lo hiciera, me sentía bien cuando lo hacía, todo lo que de Jake se trataba me hacía sentir bien.

Saqué las llaves del bolso y abrí la puerta con sigilo, no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de la casa, así que Emmett seguro que no estaba y si estaba estaría lo bastante ocupado con Rosalie como para no decir ni una sola palabra. Pasé y dejé la puerta abierta para que Jake pasara detrás de mí.

-¿Hay alguien? - grité.

Inmediatamente Esme salió de la cocina con unos graciosos guantes puestos, seguramente estaría haciendo galletitas para mí y para Jake.

- Yo - dijo y sonrió.

Sonreí y corrí a abrazarla.

-Hola Jacob - murmuró y saludó a Jacob con dos besos en cada mejilla y un corto pero cariñoso abrazo. A pesar de que Jake fuera un hombre lobo y por tanto debería odiarle la verdad era que lo apreciaba mucho, como a todos los chicos de la manada incluida Leah que aunque tuviera un carácter difícil, se hacía querer.

-Hola Esme - le devolvió el saludo Jacob.

-¿Dónde están los demás, abuela? - pregunté y pude apreciar como se le iluminaban los ojos a Esme, cada vez que le decía 'abuela', sus ojos parecían brillar especialmente, sabía que esto era lo que quería desde siempre, formar una familia, y aunque no fuera una familia como otra cualquiera, sabía que era más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar y estaba feliz por ello.

-Han salido todos de caza cariño, hacía días que no cazaban - me respondió con ternura como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Y tú, porque no fuiste? - pregunté intrigada.

-Alguien tenía que hacerte galletitas para cuando llegaras, ¿no? - sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y estornudé.

Volví a hacerlo, otra y otra vez repetidamente.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Esme acariciándome el pelo.

-Sí, sólo he cogido un poco de frío, una duchita caliente y estaré bien - sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Vale, ¿Te preparo un baño?

-No abuela, puedo hacerlo yo - contesté y caminé hacia la cocina con Esme y Jacob detrás.

Agarré unas pocas galletas en un plato, unos zumos, los puse encima de la mesa y empecé a hacer unos sándwiches.

-¿Hay hambre? - preguntó Esme quitándome del fuego y agarrando la sartén por mí.

Asentí sonrojada y caminé hacia la mesa donde Jacob estaba sentado.

Hasta que Esme nos hizo los sándwiches Jake y yo nos pusimos a jugar al ajedrez, naturalmente gané yo. Mentalmente era mucho más veloz e inteligente que él, que no estaba diciendo que Jake fuera tonto, sino que así como los lobos eran fuertes y valientes, los vampiros eran veloces e inteligentes.

Esme nos sirvió los sándwiches en unos planos y ambos los cogimos y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a mi habitación en la gran casa Cullen. Esme no dijo nada, y yo me venía sospechando que tanto ella como Carlisle sabían algo acerca de lo que había entre Jacob y yo, no eran tontos, y podía percibirse el amor que nos teníamos, creo que cualquiera podría sentir lo que teníamos, pero creo que más bien pensaban que era como imprimación suya que soy.

Llegamos a mi cuarto en la casa Cullen, el cuarto que antes le había pertenecido a mi padre y pusimos los platos en la mesilla de noche, Jacob encendió la televisión y yo empecé a desvestirme, necesitaba una ducha inmediatamente.

-Ness, ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir? - preguntó Jacob tirándose en la cama.

-¿Qué? - pregunté sorprendida.

-Que si te gusta hacerme sufrir.

-Te escuché pero no sé porque lo dices - susurré.

-Lo decía porque acabas de desvestirte delante de mí murmuró y se levantó de la cama.

Posó sus manos en mi cintura desnuda y bajó acariciando mi pálida piel, cuanto más acariciaba más ganas me daba de cogerle por el cuello y estamparme contra él, pero no, debía controlarme, no era buen momento y además no me encontraba muy bien, mi cabeza queria estallar dentro de mí.

Suspiré y le abrasé con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó y pude notar como había un leve tono de preocupación en él.

-No me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Algo malo?

-No, sólo un simple dolorcillo de cabeza, puedo con ello - sonreí y le besé antes de caminar hacia el baño para tomar esa ducha caliente que tanto deseaba en estos momentos.

El agua caliente ayudó a calmar las grandes oleadas de frío dolor en mi cuerpo. Era medio vampiro, pero también era media humana y esa parte de mí que era bastante no aguantaba bien el frío. Dejé que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos y me permití disfrutar del baño. Jaboné todo mi cuerpo con champú de frutas, me pasé suavemente la esponja por todo el cuerpo permitiéndome un pequeño masaje, me aclaré el cuerpo de nuevo y salí de la ducha. Me sequé y me anudé la toalla al cuerpo.

Cuando salí Jacob aún seguía anonadado viendo la tele así que me pude vestir tranquila. Cogí del armario un pijama largo y me recosté junto a Jake en la cama. Me acomodé mi cuerpo en sus brazos y mi cabeza en su pecho, al fin estaba en mi lugar favorito, en el lugar en el que me gustaría estar toda la vida.

-Ness... Ness - escuché que alguien susurraba.

-¿Mmm...? - murmuré adormilada mientas hacia que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

-Amor, te quedaste dormida y yo ya tengo que irme, es tarde - susurró Jacob besando mi mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Qué hora es? -pregunté agarrándome fuerte a su camiseta.

-Las dos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, era realmente tarde.

-¿Ya?

-Ya - contestó sonriendo.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estoy a tu lado - susurré echándolo de nuevo contra mí en la cama.

-Amor, me encantaría quedarme contigo de nuevo, en serio, pero tengo que volver a la reserva ya, es demasiado tarde.

-Jake, eres mayor de edad Billy no va a decirte nada - contraataque - anda quédate un poquito más - puse ojitos haber si me convencía, pero giró la cara hacia otro lado y evitó mirarme.

-Ness... en serio, debo irme - murmuró convencido.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que nos veremos mañana.

-Claro que nos veremos mañana, mañana y todos los días de nuestras vidas - dijo y sonreí al escucharle, ojalá fuera así.

-Hasta mañana - susurré cerca de sus labios antes de que se fuera.

-Hasta mañana - contestó sonriendo y presionando sus labios contra los míos. Eché mis manos a su cuello y lo atraje contra mi fuerte, haciendo que nuestros cuerpo se tocaran, tanto que podía notar su excitación debajo de la ropa. Sonreí. Podría ser mala y hacer que se quedase de una forma que sabía muy bien, pero sabía que tenía que irse así que me separé de él.

-Venga anda, vete - susurré.

-No, ya no quiero irme - murmuró volviendo a juntarse a mi cuerpo.

-Jake...

-Está bien, te amo mi vida, no lo olvides nunca.

-Nunca - susurré. Me besó por última vez, besó también mi frente y desapareció saliendo por la ventana. Menos mal que era un hombre lobo y no podía pasarle nada.

No tardé mucho en quedarme dormida, mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y el dolor de cabeza ayudó a dormirme.

_Cinco personas vestidas de negro se acercaban sigilosamente hacia mí. Yo estaba de espalda y los veía acercarse hacia mí con dagas en las manos, dos cada uno para ser más exactos. Quise darme la vuelta y huir, no quería morir, aún me quedaban muchas cosas que vivir al lado de Jacob, pero intentaba moverme y no podía, era como si mis pies estuviesen anclados al suelo._

_-Ha llegado tu hora pequeña híbrida._

_-¡No! - grité desesperada - ¡No quiero morir, no tengo porqué morir! - grité desgarrándome la garganta en el grito._

_-Adiós - me despidió una malvada sonrisa bajo esa capa oscura y unos profundos ojos rojos._

_Se acercaron completamente a mí y me clavaron cada uno las dos dagas que tenían en las manos, haciendo que doliera, que doliera como nunca nada había dolido. En mi mente apareció Jacob, siento estrujado por las manos de un Vulturi, y luego mi familia..._

-¡Renesmee despierta, despierta! - un ensordecedor gritó me hizo levantar de aquella dura pesadilla.

-¡Ah! - grité asustada mientras me revolvía contra aquellas manos que quería atraparme.

-Cariño somos nosotros, papá y mamá - me tranquilizó la suave voz de mi madre.

Abrí los ojos y los vi. Aquel suave pelo cobrizo de mi padre y aquella frágil y hermosa cara de mi madre. Suspiré y me dejé caer contra la almohada.

-¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mi padre pasando su mano por mis mejillas.

-Si...

-Estás ardiendo Renesmee - contestó sorprendido mi padre.

-Me siento un poco mal... - dijo revolviéndome entre las sábanas.

Mi madre se acercó más a mí y posó su mano en mi frente, al momento la retiró.

-Llama a Carlisle amor, está ardiendo - y la suave voz de mi madre fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en un oscuro pozo negro.

**N/A: ¿Qué me dicen de este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, calculo que más o menos tendrá unos cuatro o seis capítulos el fic, no quiero alargarlo mucho porque no tiene mucho que contar y prefiero seguir escribiendo otros fic. Espero sus reviews para saber cómo lo echo. Una cosa más, no sé si esta historia aparece en las actualizaciones de fanfiction, porque a mi mis historias no me aparecen y pongo en la categoría de Renesmee/Jacob y busco mi historia y no la veo, ¿Os pasa a ustedes también o sólo a mi? Mientras sea sólo a mi está todo bien pero quiero que aparezca en la página de actualización para que más gente pueda leerla, ¿Quién me dice si aparece? Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


	3. Capítulo tres

**Los personajes no son míos, son de la increíble Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos y puede que alguno me lo invente.**

**N/A: Hola, siento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia antes pero es que he tenido exámenes finales y bueno, hoy ha sido el último y ya puedo respirar tranquila, sí, ya sé que actualicé la hermana de mi mejor amigo pero no esta pero es que es un capítulo lhpdmma y otro este fic. Bueno, este es el final de este mini-fic, es que ya no tiene más que escribirse sino resultaría pesado, pero tranquilas, vuelvo con nuevas historias MUAJAJAJA.**

**Capítulo tres.**

**Renesmee Pov.**

El abuelo Carlisle me había despertado con su dulce voz de siempre, me había hecho unas pruebas bajo la presión de mis sobreprotectores padres y tía (Rosalie) para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y que no era más que un simple resfriado producido por la lluvia bajo el frío de Forks y me había mandado a la cama con unos sobres asquerosos de medicamentos y una ducha de agua congelada para bajar la fiebre. Aparte de fiebre normal, también me había dado fiebre de labio produciendo una leve herida en mi labio que dolía cada vez que movía la boca. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, la incomodidad de la fiebre, la herida del labio, los estornudos y los mocos, el dolor de cabeza y todos esos síntomas de gripe habían producido un aspecto cansado y ojeroso en mí, ni con todo el maquillaje del mundo lograría cubrir el horroroso aspecto que tenía.

Era sábado por la mañana y hoy Jake cumplía sus veintitrés años, no tenía fuerzas ni para coger el teléfono, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Le explicaría que estaba mala y que me era imposible acudir a la reserva como teníamos planeado para celebrar su cumpleaños, sabía que él acudiría a verme por muy egoísta que sonara y podríamos estar juntos todo el día de hoy.

Cogí el móvil y me lo llevé a la oreja después de haber marcado el número de Jake.

-¿Amor? - se escuchó su suave voz a través del teléfono.

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te desea Renesmee, cumpleaños feliz, bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, feliz cumpleaños amor, _achus._

Su risa invadió mis oídos.

-Muy original el achus mi vida - dijo divertido.

-Yo también te amo - le respondí haciéndome la indignada.

-Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida - contraatacó.

-No se nota.

-Ness...

-Está bien, está bien - contesté, no quería que esta conversación que empezó como un juego acabara en discusión.

-Amor, tengo que irme, tengo guardia todo el día, nos vemos luego, ¿Vale? A las diez en la casa de Emily y Sam como teníamos planeado, te amo...

-¡Jake, espera!

_Pi, pi, pi._ Había cortado la llamada.

Mierda, ¿Ahora qué hacía yo? Casi no podía ni mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio cuanto menos mi cuerpo, pero hoy era el cumpleaños de Jake y no iba a perdérmelo por nada del mundo. Además a mi gripe había que sumarle otro problema, mi sobreprotectora familia no me dejaría ir.

Aunque era semivampira y me curaba rápido, si conseguía ponerme un poco mejor para la noche quizás me dejaran, aún era por la mañana y quedaba mucho tiempo de aquí a la noche, además, no podía hacerme esto, todos saben lo importante que es para mí Jacob...

El cansancio pudo conmigo y acabé quedándome dormida sobre la cómoda cama que antes había pertenecido a mi padre en la mansión Cullen.

Desperté dos horas después un poco más descansada y por consiguiente mejor. Había sido una maravilla que hubiese podido conciliar el sueño. Cuando llegó la hora de comer mis padres me subieron una sopa caliente echa por la abuela y unos sobres que sabían asquerosamente para la gripe. Como yo no podía contagiarles el virus porque ellos nunca podían ponerse malos, papá, mamá, tío Jasper y tía Alice nos quedamos en el cuarto viendo una película romántica que tía Alice se empeñó en ver; Posdata te amo.

Acabé llorando echa todo un panorama. Tenía la nariz rojísima por la mezcla de las lágrimas y de la gripe, con pañuelos esparcidos por toda la cama, con los ojos hinchados del llanto y ojerosa, digno de una película de Almodóvar.

Aún más cansada que antes volví a dormirme.

_-¡Papá déjame irme! ¡Tengo que ir con Jake! - grité empapada en lágrimas._

_-__¡Renesmee Carlie no irás a ningún lado! – vociferó mi padre intensificando el agarre en mi brazo._

_-__Entiéndelo, es su cumpleaños, tengo que verle, le amo…_

_Su dura mano de mármol se estampó contra mi cara y si no llega a ser porque me tenía cogida por el brazo de seguro hubiese volado unos metros hacia atrás._

_Mi madre lloraba tirada en el suelo al contemplar la escena._

_Apreté los dientes tan fuertes que estos rechinaron. Fruncí el ceño y me llevé la mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe. La rabia parecía apoderarse de mí por momentos. Jacob cumplía veintitrés años… no podía faltar… ¡El confiaba en mí! ¡Tenía que ir a la reserva!_

_No sé como lo hize pero saqué lo peor de mí y con un movimiento rápido, fuerte y duro me libré del agarre de mi padre. Este sorprendió me miró, pero no le dio tiempo a prever lo que estaba por hacer. Me subí a su espalda y cogí su cara entre mis manos, retorcí y retorcí su cuello hasta que un sonoro clack hizo que el cuerpo de mi padre callera al suelo y yo con él. Lo había matado… había matado a mi propio padre._

_-¿Tú también vas a impedirme salir? – le grité a mi madre._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Entonces no tienes porqué morir – sonreí sínicamente y salté por la ventana. Corrí hacia el bosque y me adentré en él. Saqué todo el lado vampiro que tenía dentro de mí. Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta ver la pequeña casita de Sam y Emily a los lejos, a medida que llegaba mis pasos se hacían más lentos y mi respiración más regular. Con una sonrisa en la cara estiré mi ropa que se veía algo arrugada y entré en la casa. Quise morirme cuando reaccioné al ver lo que tenía delante de mí. Jacob soplaba las velas cogido de la mano de Leah y cuando las velas se apagaron besó en la boca a Leah como lo hacía conmigo._

_No podía ser…_

_-¿Jake? – pregunté con un hilo de voz._

_-¿Renesmee? ¿Qué haces aquí? – contestó con voz dura._

_-Es tu cumpleaños… - mi voz apenas quería salir de mi garganta._

_-Lo siento Renesmee, has llegado tarde, ahora estoy con Leah, puedes irte._

_La forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre, la forma en la que agarraba la mano de Leah, la felicidad de todos; de Sam y Emily por ver que el daño que le habían causado a Leah se había recompensado, la felicidad de Billy por ver que su hijo estaba con una mujer lobo y no con una asquerosa media chupasangres…_

_No quería seguir viviendo, sino era con Jacob no quería seguir viviendo._

-¡Renesmee! – gritaba alguien mientras me zarandeaba.

Asustada me levanté de la cama como una flecha y me senté en el suelo en el rincón de la habitación con las piernas recogidas y llorando a mares, no paraba de balancearme hacia atrás y hacia delante como si de una loca salida de un psiquiátrico se tratase.

-Cielo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has soñado? – preguntó mi abuela Esme asustada acercándose a mí.

Inmediatamente me levanté.

-¡No te acerques a mí! –le grité histérica.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando una forma de escapar de allí, pero toda mi familia estaba reunida en la habitación en la que me estaba quedando. Busqué a mi padre con la mirada. Estaba en frente a mí, un poco alejado dejándome espacio. Tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que había soñado.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos y me estaba atraganto yo misma, histérica.

-Cariño – susurró mi padre – estoy aquí, no me has hecho nada.

-Te maté – susurré de los nervios.

-Cariño, estoy aquí, fue solo un sueño, es la fiebre, a veces hace que llegues a delirar – explicó acercándose unos pasos más a mí – todo está bien, estoy aquí, a tu lado…

-Era tan real – sollocé yo.

-Pues no, no lo es – mi padre llegó hasta mí y me abrazó fuerte refugiándome en su fuerte y frío pecho.

Yo lloré en su pecho como cuando era un bebé. Besaba mi frente y me tranquilizaba diciendo que todo estaba bien, acariciaba mi cabello y me sonreía para intentar tranquilizarme. Mis familia a su alrededor se había relajado pero aún podía ver sus caras de preocupación.

-Aunque odie a Jacob – empezó mi padre a decir – nunca te impediría que le vieras y menos hoy que es su cumpleaños, estás enferma y en otras condiciones no te hubiese dejado ir, pero siendo el día que es hoy puedes ir a la reserva, es más yo voy a llevarte, ¿Vale?

Volví a sollozar.

-No sé cómo pude pensar eso de ti y hacerte tanto daño, papá…

-Cariño, déjalo ya, no te mortifiques, tú no pensaste nada, no eras tú, no estabas consciente…

Mamá se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó como pudo. Le di un ligero beso a mi padre en los labios y besó mi cabello.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de decirle a Alice que prepare un conjunto abrigado para ir a la reserva? – preguntó mi madre con una agradable sonrisa en los labios. Por detrás se escuchó a mi tía Alice soltar un '¡Si!' emocionado y salir corriendo seguro a preparar las cosas, todos sonreímos, incluso yo a pesar de todo – son las nueves y media, y Jake dijo que tenías que estar allí ¿A las?

-Diez…

-¡Pequeña creo que llegas tarde! – gritó Emmett arrancándonos una sonrisa a todos. No había sido las palabras que había usado porque la verdad eran de lo más normales, si no el todo que había empleado.

Alice apareció al segundo con un conjunto para mí. Sencillo pero deslumbrante como siempre. Unos vaqueros pitillos oscuros, una camiseta básica con un jersey peludito color crema y encima una chaqueta de piel negra con unas botas negras altas. Como no tenía fuerzas para peinarme y odiaba que Alice o Rosalie lo hicieran recogí mi liso pelo en una coleta alta y me miré al espejo, todo estaba perfecto, pero mi cara más blanca de lo normal, mis ojeras, mi nariz roja y mis ojos hinchados no daban para nada buena imagen.

-Ness, creo que lo mejor será que no te maquilles mucho, pues los productos esos no son buenos para cuando uno está enfermo – me informó mi abuelo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Un poco de lápiz de ojos para resaltar los ojillos marrones y un poco de rímel yo creo que bastará, tiene los labios hinchados y tiene una herida en ellos así que no voy a pintárselos – informó esta vez Alice.

-Ella está preciosa igual, con ojeras, mala, siempre ha sido y será bonita – susurró mi tío Jasper con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí sonrojada, era agradable.

Todos de acuerdo asintieron. Dejaron a Alice que me hiciera la ralla del ojo y que me aplicara rímel y una vez terminado eso cogí el regalo de Jake de la mesilla de noche, mi bolso con mis cosas, me eché unas gotitas de perfume y salí acompañada por mis padres.

Mamá besó mi mejilla antes de entrar en el volvo, ella iba a quedarse en casa esperando a papá, sólo él iba a llevarme.

Suspiré cuando estuvimos dentro. Me sentía un poco mal por haber pensado eso de mi padre, y más por haber imaginado de la forma tan vil y cruel en la que lo había matado mientras que el me lo había dado todo con sólo pedirlo y también sin pedirlo, también me sentía mal por la forma en la que me había dirigido a mi madre en el sueño… dios, era horrible.

-Deja de castigarte cielo, todo está bien, lo sabes – mi padre quitó una mano del volante y la posó en mi mejilla.

-Sí, lo sé – sonreí a penas para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.

-Bien – me devolvió la sonrisa – entonces, ¿Te apetece escuchar claro de luna por el camino? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Cierto, hagámoslo.

El camino a la reserva no había sido tan largo como pensaba que podría pasar, las canciones de mi padre eran también mis canciones y me las sabía todas de mi memoria por tanto estuvimos haciendo guerra de haber quien se equivocaba primero que por cierto nunca pasó porque simplemente las sabíamos como los religiosos las oraciones.

El volvo se paró en el lugar en el que tenía que hacerlo, en la línea divisoria que los vampiros no podían cruzar. Suspiré.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo papá y siento muchísimo lo de…

-Shh… - me calló poniendo sus finos dedos en mis labios alejado de la herida para no hacerme daño – todo está bien, abrígate y no cojas frío, llámame cuando quieras que venga a buscarte y aquí estaré.

-Gracias papá – sonreí y salí del coche.

El frío de la reserva era agradable, no era como el de Seattle o como el de nuestra casa, era un aire marino, apenas una pequeña brisa agradable.

A medida que caminaba mis nervios se intensificaban. No sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar, ¿Qué tal si mis sueño se hacía realidad y Jacob se había cansado de esperarme? Había pasado una hora, eran las once.

Llegué hasta la pequeña casa de madera de Sam y Emily, desde fuera se escuchaban las risotadas de los lobos y familia, parecían pasarlo bien. Me armé de valor y entré con el corazón palpitándome a toda leche dentro de mí, esperaba que mi peor pesadilla no se hiciera realidad.

Llegué dentro de la casa. Todo estaba como siempre a excepción de globos por todos lados, serpentinas, carteles de felicitaciones y tres mesas repletas de comida, bebida y pasteles.

Todos se giraron hacia mí, había presenciado mi olor. Busqué con la mirada a Jake y lo vislumbré al fondo abriendo un regalo que Leah precisamente ella le estaba dando en estos momentos. Era un bonito jersey abrigado. Sabía que no le haría falta, pero era conveniente que lo tuviera. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

Suspiré, sólo había sido una pesadilla.

No sentía celos, todo estaba bien.

Jacob se giró hacia mí y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Estornudé arrancando risas de todos los lobos que estaban allí presentes. Sonreí.

-Estoy algo mala – susurré con mi voz ronca de griposa.

Jake sonrió y corrió hacia mí. Me levantó y me abrazó mientras me daba vueltas. Yo me agarré fuertemente a él mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro y respiraba su olor.

-Jake, bájala, vas a marearla encima que está mala la pobre… - murmuró Billy. Todos rieron.

-Eso es verdad – corroboré yo arrancando más risas.

Mi lobo obedeció y me bajó. Agarró mi cara con sus fuertes manos y miró mis labios. Frunció el ceño. Sabía que miraba mi herida, pero con cuidado beso mis labios sin rozarme la herida.

Sonreí cuando nos separamos.

-Pensé que no vendrías – se sinceró.

-¡Black! – Solté sorprendida - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí? – dije con sorna.

Todos a nuestro alrededor riendo. Parecíamos los actores de una obra de teatro y ellos el público, estaba atentos a todo lo que hacíamos.

-Por cierto – susurré – tengo una cosa para ti – sonreí.

-No quería nada, no tenías porqué haberte molestado…

-Shh… calla – murmuré poniendo mis dedos sobre su boca, él los besó – a veces pienso que hablar demasiado.

Todos volvieron a reír y nosotros no íbamos a ser menos.

Saqué la pequeña cajita de mi bolso.

Se la entregué. Me miró antes de abrirla. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó señalando la caja.

-Una llave – contesté, estaba claro.

-Sí, no soy todo, pero, ¿De qué? – preguntó horrorizado.

-¿Recuerdas el otro día en Seattle cuando pasamos por aquel escaparate de motos y señalaste que te gustaba aquella moto negra algo extraña? – pregunté, el abrió los ojos más si podía ser posible – pues esa es la llave de esa moto, es tuya – sonreí.

-No… no, no, no, no puedo aceptarla – contestó devolviéndome la caja.

-¿Quién dice que no? – Respondí enfadada – es tu regalo de cumpleaños y espero que no me hagas el feo de devolvérmela porque Jacob Black, como lo hagas olvídate de que existo para toda tu vida y por mucho que me duela sabes que lo hago.

-Vale Ness no te pongas así… es sólo que es… mucho, demasiado diría yo – contestó sobándose el cuello con la otra mano que no sujetaba la caja.

-Para ti nunca es mucho, eso no es nada comparado con lo que vales y lo que te mereces – sonreí.

Guardó la caja en su bolsillo y volvió a estrecharme entre sus brazos.

-Eres increíble, amor – susurró contra mis labios.

-Entonces, ¿Es verdad que ya sois novios? – escuché a alguien preguntar.

-Sí, desde hace bastante pero shh… - le respondió otro.

Ambos reímos, estos chicos eran mucho.

Me agarró por la cintura y me dirigió a la mesa en la que estaba la tarta de cumpleaños con sus veintitrés velas.

-Estábamos esperando por ti… - susurró en mi oreja.

-Lo siento – sonreí arrepentida.

Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos le cantamos el cumpleaños feliz y Jake después de pedir un deseo sopló las velas. Metí un dedo en la tarta y le manché la nariz de nata.

Sonrió y besó mis labios rozando su nariz con mi cara y manchándome a mí también. Maldito tramposo – sonreí.

Comimos todo lo que quisimos, Emily no paraba de sacar comida. Hablamos con todos, escuchamos los discursos de los chicos hacia Jake, todos dignos de ser escuchados, tenían casa ocurrencia… Acabamos todos esparcidos por la casa con sus respectivas parejas. Jake y yo estábamos en un lado del sillón, él sentado en el sillón y yo encima de él. Nos sonreíamos, nos acariciábamos y nos provocábamos mutuamente.

-Amor – susurró.

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

-Y yo – respondí devorando sus labios.

-Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo Renesme… - susurró mordiendo mi labio.

-Empecemos con un para siempre Jacob…


End file.
